Chapter 215
is the 215th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Julius Novachrono greets Yami Sukehiro and William Vangeance and tells the shocked pair that he has survived but has shrunk. Yami quickly snaps out of this and says that he saw that Julius was dead. He then grabs Julius and comments about how Julius had entrusted a certain something to him. He also tells Julius to give back all the determination and resolve he gave to him, while also commenting about how Julius gets to do his life all over again. He lets Julius go and comments about how Julius is a real pain, but also says that it is not bad that he's able to see Julius again. William stammers out a response, but Julius interrupts him and says that William will have to work to make up for betraying the kingdom and its people. Yami suggests that Julius is being too lenient with William, but Julius adds that the responsibility lies with himself since he invited William to the Magic Knights, appointed him a captain, and lost the battle with Patolli. Julius then asks William to join him in enduring the bitterness of the kingdom so that they can help it move forward. William salutes and devotes himself to Julius and the Clover Kingdom again. Later in a part of the Clover Castle's wall, Julius and Yami call together a meeting with Asta, Noelle Silva, Mimosa Vermillion, and Secre Swallowtail, who are uncertain who the kid is. Julius explains that the kingdom is faced with three problems. The first is the lack of a Magic Emperor. Yami points that Julius is the kid, surprising the others. Julius explains that his magic power and grimoire are limited and that his influence with the nobles has weakened. When Asta inquires about how Julius survived and became younger, Julius further explains that he found an ancient magic tool and combined the Swallowtail marking with his Time Magic to store additional time. He also comments that it did not work out perfectly, which Yami counters saying that it is unusual to get a second chance at life. Asta is glad that Julius is still alive, for which Julius thanks Asta. Julius also asks if Asta played a large role in the battle, to which Asta responds that he did his best but can still improve. Julius notices Secre and senses that she has strange magic. Yami pulls Julius away from Secre and tells him to continue his story since there are other people they have to help. Mimosa, Noelle, and Secre notice how Julius's behavior has not changed. Julius apologizes and says that the last two problems are very closely related. The second problem is that a foreign nation will destroy the Clover Kingdom if it does not change. Asta wonders if it could be the Diamond Kingdom or another country. Julius then says that the last problem is that Asta will die and that both could happen. Asta and Noelle are left stunned by the revelation. References Navigation